tome_of_radiancefandomcom-20200215-history
Mira of Many Faces 12
Mira had an uneventful childhood until her acting and acrobatic talents got her a position in a prestigious troupe. Her family were a little unsure about letting her leave, but her passion for the way of life helped persuade them - along with the difficulty they were having supporting her as well as their younger son. Living with the theatre, she first discovered her powers by mimicking the pose of a haughty noblewoman sitting in a box above perfectly, recreating effortlessly her utter, inbuilt dominance. Her time getting into trouble made her more withdrawn, but it seems on the surface that she's gotten over this. Several times now she's met someone who made her heart beat faster, and the experience left her only confused, while it opened up a new aspect of her being. Sadly, as is too common for an adventurer's life, none of those times ended well. In her pain and sorrow, she collapsed inwards. Her latest role is a reaction to this - an indolent cheerfulness born of escape. While she seems far more open, she's pushing all her pain away. Description In her own form, Mira has silver hair, and eyes of grey. Her outfit is a small blue top, and a knee-length skirt of blue and white. She wears a headband of noble azure, and matching pins keep the hair from her eyes. She rarely stays in her own form. Mostly, the aspects she assumes merely shift her colours - the emperor turns her hair and clothes black and royal purple, and her eyes a piercing green, as well as making her top cover her stomach. The empress, meanwhile, gives her a 'pure' appearance, with white-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a long dress of sky blue. The lovers, meanwhile, cast her outfit as a pale pink, her hair a bright red and eyes a chocolate brown. Her top is reduced to a tube top. As the devil, she possesses a low-cut green dress, matching her hair - in pigtails - and eyes. Personality As herself, Mira is friendly, easily distracted, and fond of performing. However, since getting a place in a great theatre, she's been herself far less often. The Emperor is cool, intelligent, and a little cruel. The Empress, of course, is the reverse - warm, wise, and caring. The lover is free, affectionate and lovable. The Devil, most importantly, is happy, although she flees responsibility. Perhaps such a disassociation with her own self would be natural for an actress blessed with such powers by the light, but few are close enough to her to realise how much she is lost in her roles. Statistics Mira of Many Faces CR12 Female human Empath 12 NG Medium humanoid Init +6; Senses Listen +5, Spot +5 Languages Common, Elven AC 17 (without Costume) / 24 (with Costume), touch 17, flat-footed 11 / 18 (+6 Dex, +0/+7 armor, +1 deflect) hp 81 (12 HD) Fort +8 (+12 with Empress, Emperor or Devil), Ref +12 (+16 with Lovers or Devil), Will +11 (+15 with Empress or Lovers) Speed 30 ft. Melee Crystal Shards +16/+11 (+19/+14 with Lovers or Devil, +22/+17/+12 with Emperor) or +14/+14/+9 (+17/+17/+12 with Lovers or Devil, +20/+20/+15/+10 with Emperor) (1d6+10/17-20) Ranged Crystal Shards +16/+11 (+19/+14 with Lovers or Devil, +22/+17/+12 with Emperor) or +14/+14/+9 (+17/+17+12 with Lovers or Devil, +20/+20/+15/+10 with Emperor) or +18/+18/+18/+13/+8 (only with Emperor) (1d6+10/17-20) or illuminations +12 (+15 with Lovers or Devil, +18 with Emperor) Base Atk +3 (+5 with Lovers, +7 with Emperor); Grp +2 (+4 with Lovers, +6 with Emperor) Atk Options merciful Special Actions manifest persona SQ Power of Friendship Combat Gear none Abilities Str 8, Dex 22, Con 14, Int 13, Wis 20, Cha 14 Feats Twinned Device, Two-Weapon Fighting, Point-Blank Shot, Jack of All Trades, Dodge, Time to Shine Skills Balance +26, Bluff +20, Climb +4, Jump +4, Swim +4, Diplomacy +20, Disguise +20, Knowledge (local) +16, perform (act) +20, sense motive +20, tumble +26 Possessions Gloves of Dexterity +4, Circlet of Persuation, wisdom +4, Cloak of Resistance +2, Charisma +2, Amulet of Health +2, Ring of Protection +1 Radiant Armaments Crystal Shards Enchanced Resplendent +2 Distance keen tricky device 1d6+2 cutting, crit. 17-20, light, range 20ft. Aura Nimble +2 aura costume AC +7, check penalty 0, max. Dex bonus none, arcane spell failure 0%, speed 30 ft., 0 lbs. +5 to Balance, Climb, Jump, Swim, Tumble (already factored in the statblock) Personae Empress +5 Heal, Handle Animal, Perform Healing pool 60 hp Illuminations Binding, Guardian Crystals, Gapseekers Feats Sacred Healing, Divine Vigor Emperor +5 Intimidate, Escape Artist, Survival +6 saves against mind-affecting, +12 against fear Illuminations Bone Deep, Dance of Blood, Bloody Dismissal Feats Far Shot, Rapid Shot Lovers +5 Sense Motive, Appraise, Listen, Perform Lovers' Bond 5 links, lasting 12 days, status, scry Illuminations Shatterstorm, Vengeant Shards, Shimmering Shield Feats Lucky Catch, Good Karma The Devil +5 Bluff, Forgery, Disguise Aura of normalcy DC 21 to disbelief Illuminations Not My Problem, NOPE., Bye. Feats Blindsight, Cheetah's Speed Illuminations Binding Bolt 2, Echoes 2 Burdens Surge of Denunciations, 12 motes An eruption of tiny crystals digs into the foes, making them easier to affect. Ranged touch attack causes -3 penalty on saving throws and must make a reflex save (DC 21) or be entangled. Targets 2 creatures. These effects last for three rounds. Guardian Crystals Pulse 4 surge of courage, 12 motes A screen of shimmering crystals emerges, protecting you and those near you. Allies within 20ft, including yourself, get a +6 radiant bonus to AC for one round. Gapseeker Sundering 3 Sharpshooting Cascade Blast of Flare, 12 motes A hail of crystals widens the gap in enemy armour, making it easier to harm them. Ranged Touch Attack with range 60ft, at BAB equal to class level (12), leaves latent damage on the foe. They suffer -3 AC for one round. In addition, if they take damage in the next twelve minutes, they take an extra 12d8 damage. Bone Deep Assault vile blast of power, 12 motes A burst of dark radiance surrounds the shards of glassy substance about your gauntlets, and your attack drives the shards deep into the foe, leaving horrific wounds. Attack deals +12d6 Vile damage. This may be one of the attacks in a charge or full attack. Dance of Blood Echoes 4 awakening surge of might, 12 motes Breathing deep of the bloodshed to come, you loosen your limbs, enhancing your skill and speed. You gain +10 Dexterity for five rounds. Bloody Dismissal Sundering 3 Assault Blast of Tremors, 12 motes You conjure a massive crystal, sending it into your foe’s chest, propelling them away - hopefully into something sharp. If they’re foolish enough to keep fighting, the oversized glass bullet leaves an easily targetable hole. Attack catapults foe 60ft. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 60ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight. Foe also suffers a -3 penalty to AC for one round. Shatterstorm Horizon 2 explosion 5 blast of tremors, 12 motes You conjure an explosive force of radiant crystals, sending floes flying. Choose a point within 180ft. An explosion is created with radius 25ft. Foes within the radius must pass a reflex save (DC 21), or be propelled 60ft away. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 60ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight.) Vengeant Shards Echoes 3 bolt surge of justice (innocence), 12 motes A protective field of glittering crystal surrounds an ally. Those who strike her rapidly suffer. One ally within 30ft is marked. A foe who deals them damage suffers one damage for each three they deal. These effects last for four rounds. Shimmering Shield Ancients 2 Pilgrimage Borders 3 Barrier of Shelter, 12 motes A cloud of crystals form a protective shield across an area, making it difficult for foes to strike through. Create a 45ft long wall, 10ft high and one inch thick. May be used to create ceilings/floors. All segments must be within 40ft. Grants total cover, +8 AC, +4 to reflex saves. Lasts for three rounds. Not My Problem Ancients Pilgrimage 2 Returning 3 Dominions Barrier of Tempests, 12m A flurry of green crystals fills an area, and you can rapidly flee to it in a burst of energy. Choose up to three 5ft squares within 150ft. Allies within 45ft of one of these squares may spend a move action to teleport to it. Moving within these spaces costs double, there is a -4 penalty on search and spot checks to find anything within, and any creature within the area must make a reflex save whenever they move more than half their speed to avoid falling prone in the final square of their movement. These effects last for two rounds. NOPE. Horizon 3 Swarm Blast of Tremors, 12m A flurry of cystals drive into multiple foes, sending them flying away from you. Make a ranged touch attack against a foe within 120ft. If you hit, you may make an additional ranged touch attack against two foes within 60ft of the first target. For each hit, you may make another pair of ranged touch attacks against two new foes within 30ft of the previous target. Each target hit is launched 60ft from the origin point. When they stop, they fall prone and suffer 1d6 damage for each 10ft travelled. If they stop before travelling 60ft, such as by hitting an object, they take 1d6 damage extra for each 5ft left of their flight.) Bye. Emptiness 2 Pulse 2 Surge of Denunciations, 12motes A burst of radiant light and shards blinds, distracts, and confuses your foes, letting you make your escape. All foes within 10ft suffer -3 to saving throws, and must make a will save, or be blinded and deafened. All effects last for one round) Lacerate Beam 6 blast of power, 12 motes Summoning a cloud of crystals, you project a slashing, piercing beam of shards that damages all in its path. You project a 90ft beam of energy, with 5ft of width, that deals 12d6 damage to those within. They are entitled to a reflex save (DC21) for half damage. Freeing the Light Pulse 4 Sufge of Resolve, 12 motes A great, brightly glowing crystal forms over your head, before shattering. The burst of light that emerges from it heals those nearby. (Resolve, Pulsex4. Allies within 20ft are healed of 12d6 hp, but cannot be healed by your Illuminations again for one minute. Crystalline Echoes 4 Awakaning Surge of Diamonds, 12 motes Your skin sparkles, until you can take a sword blow without pain.'' (Diamonds, Awakening, Echoesx4. You gain DR 7/- for five rounds. Sample encounters -An anxious theatre manager/noble has asked you to find their missing actress/adventurer, who fled after a romance went wrong. Trouble is, she's good at making herself easy to miss. -The town you're staying in has been in a quiet war with another for some time now, but the area is attacked by a furious, black haired young woman assaulting with vicious glass and crystalline powers. Turns out a border skirmish killed her boyfriend. Oops. -Over the course of a long day, you meet a kind healer, a vicious warrior, a giddy young bride-to-be and a lazy secretary. Then you discover they're the same person.